Typically, products that search and index files and other content on a computer or network of computers run as regular programs, and require that the user be logged on in order for indexing to occur. If the user is not logged on, the indexing program may not be able to access any of the data on the computer. If there are multiple users on the same computer or computer network, an index may be created for each user, as users typically possess different access rights and privileges. As the number of users increases on the same computer or computer network, the cost of creating the indexes also increases if an index is created for every user. In addition, the indexer may be required to index the same files multiple times. This is not only inefficient, but is not cost effective, and therefore there is room for improvement.